Kimi Ga Ita Scene, A Scene With You
by Lady Kazune Kikenshi
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran have reached their paths where they must go separate ways, away from each other for who knows how long. Will anything 'last minute' happen between the two or will it just be a hopeless farewell? SONGFIC. (Sy/E pairing, shounen-ai)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the CCS characters and I do NOT own the song! This is a CCS song called "Kimi Ga Ita Scene" that is really, actually, Touya's Song. I'm just borrowing it! ^_^ And I'm sorry, but I don't remember the website I got it from...so I own no credit of translating the song either!  
  
PAIRING: Hiiragizawa Eriol/ Li Syaoran  
  
"-": talking dialogue   
---*--- : song lyrics in between  
  
NOTE: There is a GLOSSARY at the end of this fic--so go there if you need any translations for the Japanese that I use here.  
  
  
**KIMI GA ITA SCENE**  
_A Scene with You_  
  
A SongFic by: Lady Kazune Kikenshi  
  
  
  
---*---  
**Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"  
something starts anew when it becomes memories.  
  
Even now, I dream about you at times,  
especially at the nights full of peaceful stars.**  
---*---  
  
  
             Syaoran's eyes slowly opened...he blinked out of his sleepy drowsiness and quickly looked at his surroundings with alert apprehension.   
  
  
            He almost slipped off a branch and quickly balanced himself. He realized he was on a tree...He was in the park.   
  
  
            He was lying on one of the high branches of a tree, overlooking the silent, peaceful park.  
  
  
            It was nighttime, the dark blue sky was adorned with infinite twinkling stars and the crescent moon hung overhead.  
  
  
            _...I must have fallen asleep here by accident during the afternoon..._ Syaoran thought, looking around once more, seeing the park was totally isolated and the chirping music of crickets was the only sound taking away the silence. It was kind of creepy and eerie, being all alone...  
  
  
            ...but Syaoran found some peace, the fireflies were hovering over the moonlit lake that calmly lay before and below him. He leaned back against the tree, deeply breathing in the crisp night air.  
  
  
            "Nice night, isn't it, Li-kun?"   
  
  
             Syaoran, yet again, almost fell out of the tree from being so startled.   
  
  
             Syaoran peered down and saw Eriol sitting on the ground, leaning his back comfortably against the smooth trunk. He sat just under the branch Syaoran was on.  
  
  
             "Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran glared automatically. His glare was ALWAYS in check and ready to attack.  
  
  
            "Well, good evening to you, too." Eriol said with a subtle, light sardonic tone.  
  
  
             "...what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
  
            "I came to the park just for a quick nighttime walk...just to clear my thoughts. But then I sensed your aura..and thought I'd give you some company." Eriol said truthfully.  
  
  
             "Really...you didn't have to grace me with your honorable presence. I feel so flattered," Syaoran said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Now, REALLY, Hiiragizawa...why are you here?"  
  
  
            "Now, now, Li-kun...it's just too late in the evening to be arguing and it's too late for me to be plotting anything at the moment." Eriol smiled, looking up at the brown-haired boy.  
  
   
             "Hmm..." Syaoran was still wasn't thoroughly convinced...  
  
  
            "...it's also too much of a beautiful night to be doing any business," Eriol murmured. "It's a shame nights like these don't come around often..." he said wistfully.  
  
  
            "...hai." Syaoran finally agreed quietly and leaned against the trunk. Actually, he didn't mind Eriol's company...well...this may be one of those 'one-time' things...  
  
  
            They watched the fireflies floating above the lake's glassy surface.  
  
  
            "You shall be returning to Hong Kong in a few days?" Eriol asked, breaking the silence.  
  
  
             Syaoran slightly frowned and paused before heavily answering, "...yeah."  
  
  
            "After all these years of hardly visiting your family, you must be glad to be returning, yes?" Eriol asked, counting the small yellow-green lights that emanated from the tiny insects.  
  
  
             Syaoran actually didn't mind being away from his family...it was less pressuring...but then again, he DID miss them (in a subtle way). But he would miss Tomoeda...having spent so many years here...  
  
  
            "Have you told Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
            "Eh? Oh..I—er, I didn't really, uh, get to it..." Syaoran stammered, a slight blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
  
            "And why is that?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
  
             "Sakura..was busy with Tomoyo." Syaoran said quickly.   
  
  
            He had walked to the park earlier in the afternoon and saw Tomoyo 'charming' Sakura...and when Sakura had ALMOST seen Syaoran, he scrambled up the tree and hid there...then he had accidentally fallen asleep... ~_~;  
  
  
             Tomoyo and Sakura had been intimately together ever since the beginning of High School. Tomoyo had (finally) made her move and Sakura had returned her feelings.   
  
  
            And, of course, that ended Syaoran and Sakura's 'would-have-been' relationship. Now the Card Captors were just friends. At first, Syaoran was hurt, but soon after, he really didn't mind.  
  
  
            Deep down, Syaoran knew that Sakura were like a little sister. A klutzy, clueless little sister.  
  
  
            And since it was the end of Senior year, it was time for Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol with his Guardians to part from Japan.  
  
  
            "Ah, wakuru." Eriol nodded his head in understanding.  
  
  
            "I'll tell her later," Syaoran said. "Anyway..." he attempted to start a new subject.  
  
  
            "Well, I'll be back in England once again..." Eriol has a slight half-smile. "...though I can't help but admit that I've gotten attached to this place."  
  
  
            "Why? Will you be so bored in England since you won't be able to toy with anyone over there? Specifically me?" Syaoran asked sardonically, remembering the times when Eriol used him during the Card Captor days...  
  
  
            "Maa, maa..." Eriol stood upright and looked up at Syaoran in the tree. "I didn't really toy with you for my pleasure...don't take it personally, it was simply..business."   
  
  
             Syaoran slightly leaned downward and glared straight at Eriol, "Hmph. Business!" Syaoran scoffed, his lips twisting in a frown.  
  
  
             "...well...I do have to admit...it was quite enjoyable..." Eriol confessed slowly, having a thoughtful look, remembering the past memories.  
  
  
            "Yeah, I thought so..." Syaoran grumbled.   
  
  
            _Why else would YOU hang around me? ...just waiting for the chance to toy with me again..._ Syaoran felt something in his chest ache with pain...it surprised him, making him slightly slip out of the tree, but he caught himself just in time.   
  
  
            _...I have bad luck...first with Yukito, then with Sakura...and now...with...Eri—argh. Nothing would ever happen just..just stop thinking!_ Syaoran commanded himself.   
  
  
            He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Eriol speak.  
  
  
            Eriol finished his last sentence, "...but those times when I used you doesn't compare to the times when I was able to simply talk and be with you or work by your side. I much prefer those times instead..Syaoran." Eriol confessed quietly with a sincerity that was so true and clear that not even Syaoran could doubt it.   
  
  
            Eriol gave Syaoran a significant look.  
  
  
             Syaoran stared at Eriol's truthful, serious face with wide brown eyes. Syaoran wanted to reply to what Eriol had just said, but...he just...couldn't. He felt his heart fluttering too nervously...  
  
  
            The moon hid behind the clouds, shadows enveloped the earth...  
  
  
            "...j-joudan..." Syaoran murmured. "Joudan yo!"  
  
  
             "Chigau." Eriol said in a quiet, serious tone.  
  
  
            Eriol's gray eyes mesmerized Syaoran for a moment...   
  
  
            "Ack!" suddenly Syaoran's grip had become loose and he dropped from the tree branch.   
  
  
            As he felt gravity get the best of him, he instinctively closed his eyes, ready to take the hard hit on the ground, but then...  
  
  
            "Oof!!" Eriol and Syaoran both crashed onto the ground in unison.  
  
  
            "Itte..." Syaoran mumbled, he slightly pushed himself up with both of his arms, his elbows slightly bent.   
  
  
            "...eh heh...Ahem." Eriol subtly tried to get Syaoran's attention.  
  
  
            "Wha—?" Syaoran looked down at Eriol.  
  
  
            ... WAIT. He..was looking..down...at...Eriol...THEN Syaoran realized...  
  
  
            "Gah!!" Syaoran instantly turned the brightest shade of red.   
  
  
            He was on top of Eriol since he had crashed onto the British boy when he had fallen from the tree. His hands were next to both sides of Eriol's head, his palms sinking in the soft earth. Syaoran's leg was slightly knelt between Eriol's legs.  
  
  
            "What an interesting position, ne...?" Eriol joked weakly, softly chuckling.  
  
  
             Syaoran then blushed the most brightest shade possible, "Oh, God...I--eh--I, um--s-sorry!" Syaoran quickly and carefully got off Eriol, a blush still tinting his cheeks.  
  
  
             Usually, he wouldn't care, but out of guilty courtesy, Syaoran held out his hand toward Eriol.   
  
  
            Eriol, not expecting Syaoran's offering hand, stared at the brown-haired boy with slight surprise before taking Syaoran's hand with appreciation.  
  
  
            As Syaoran helped pull Eriol up, he avoided eye-contact, "..ah...g-gomen...for falling on you." he was about to let go, but Eriol gentle grip slightly tightened, not letting go...  
  
  
            "Quite all right," Eriol murmured. "I didn't mind."  
  
  
             Syaoran looked at their hands and then at Eriol and blinked 'ever-so intelligently' at the mage. Being close now, Syaoran was mesmerized once again by Eriol's depthless gray eyes...  
  
  
            Eriol had a charismatic and charming personality that allured people to like him immediately. But beside that, just by looking at him, he had an elegant, porcelain visage and poised, secretive demeanor...   
  
  
            Finding himself getting lost in his wistful thoughts, Syaoran slightly shook his head, as if to make the thoughts rattle away...but they didn't go away...they never did before...  
  
  
            Eriol took a step forward, it was as if his movements were choreographed, making Syaoran's heart beat faster and faster by the second. Taking one more step, Eriol face leaned down toward the shorter Chinese boy.  
  
  
             Syaoran reflexively stepped back swiftly, away from Eriol, and his back leaned against the tree.  
  
  
            "H-Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran hesitated, almost fearfully.  
  
  
            Eriol let out a soft sigh...It was just too good to be true, perhaps it wasn't meant to be the way Eriol wanted...if only Syaoran knew..if only he knew how long he cared for the small wolf...  
  
  
             "Syaoran—...Li-kun...I...never mind." Eriol turned his head away, his shoulders slightly slumped, losing their composed posture.   
  
  
            Eriol slowly, almost reluctantly, let go of Syaoran's hand...  
  
  
            And then to Eriol's surprise, Syaoran reached out his hand and snatched Eriol's withdrawing hand. His grip on Eriol's hand was more tenacious this time...  
  
  
            Eriol glanced at Syaoran with surprise, gray and brown clashed together in just one intense glance.  
  
  
             Syaoran shut his eyes tightly and sharply turned his head away, as if trying to draw his 'chi', his courage, into his words and out his mouth.   
  
  
            "Li-kun?" Eriol became slightly more puzzled.  
  
  
             Syaoran turned his head toward Eriol once more, locking gazes and slightly opened his mouth to speak...  
  
  
---*---  
**You turned towards me and were about to say something,  
and that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light.  
  
I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"  
but to only stay in silence, at that time  
  
Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,  
I now want to believe in a new encounter.  
**---*---   
  
  
            "...I-I..." Syaoran started, a bit shakily.  
  
_  
            Damn it! Why can't I say it?!_ Syaoran thought, his mind moving way quicker than his physically still mouth. _...I don't to leave you, I don't want to be half-around the world from you, I want to stay with you! ...always._  
  
  
             Inspired by his thoughts, his courage brushed away any hesitance or fear of rejection.               _It's now or never!_ Syaoran thought, concentrating on the warm heat that he and Eriol produced between their hands.  
  
  
            "Eriol," Syaoran looked at the patient gray-eyed mage. "...I don't know how long it'll be till the next time I see you again after we leave Japan...but..I...I always..." Syaoran paused. _I have to say it..I already started it...  
  
_  
            A silent smile graced Eriol's face as he watched a blush crawl across Syaoran's face...  
  
  
---*---  
**From the scene with you, taking a step forward,  
I start to walk, without looking back anymore.  
  
I sighed after you turned your back on me,  
is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?**  
---*---  
  
  
             Syaoran cleared his throat with some difficulty, feeling the nervous hesitance attack him once again, "...Ai..Aish..Aishite—!!"   
  
  
             "ERRRRRRIIIOOOL-SAAAAMMMMAAA!"   
  
  
            The tree leaves seemed to rattle from the loud voice.  
  
  
            "Must you be so loud, Nakuru-chan?" Spinel scolded.  
  
  
            "Of course! What is something bad happened to Eriol-sama!?!? What if he got lost?!" Nakuru snapped back.  
  
  
            "FIRST of all, he's the most powerful sorcerer in the world. SECOND, he can't get lost in the park...he's been here plenty of times. And THIRD, there's no way Eriol-sama is weak or stupid enough to die or get lost." Spinel pointed out logically.  
  
  
            "...oh, shut up." Nakuru mumbled.   
  
  
             Syaoran and Eriol heard the two Guardians get closer...  
  
  
            "...I—I better go home...before they come." Syaoran mumbled dejectedly. He let go of Eriol's hand.  
  
  
            "Let them come. I don't care." Eriol said firmly, looking at Syaoran with slight pain. The moment was ruined...it was as if fate was against them...  
  
  
            "...I..." a slight smile tugged at Syaoran's lips, but...he looked away, his smile disappearing. "...no...I have to start packing...ja ne, Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran stepped to the side and walked forward, his shoulder brushed against Eriol's before leaving.  
  
_  
             ..Hiiragizawa...not Eriol...we're back where we began..._ Eriol was frozen in place, looking at the tree with forlorn eyes. _..so close...we were so very close..._ he thought.  
  
  
             Syaoran walked along the path by the lake, farther and farther away from Eriol...Syaoran clenched his teeth to resist the urge to run back to the navy-haired mage and just tell him how he feels...but...no...it just wasn't the right time...  
  
  
            ...his heart...it felt so pained...so hurt...Syaoran's eyes narrowed with sadness. He forced himself to just walk on forward.  
  
  
            Eriol let out a long, heavy sigh, looking over his shoulder and watched Syaoran disappear into the dark distance...Syaoran's silhouette finally disappeared beyond a shadow of trees...  
  
  
             "...Aishiteru..." Eriol murmured, the moonlight appeared and added a soft highlighting to his hair. _...was that what you were about to tell me, my dear, little wolf?_  
  
  
            "Eriol-sama!" Nakuru happily bounced toward her master and threw her arms around him. He had grown taller than her so she playfully rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him. "What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
  
            Eriol forced a smile, happy that it was dark so Nakuru couldn't tell if his smile was fake or not, "I was simply...out for a walk."  
  
  
            "Well, you got to get an early start tomorrow, right? So c'mon!" Nakuru pulled him by the arm.  
  
  
            Eriol reluctantly pulled his eyes away from where Syaoran had left, "Hai. Izu yo."  
  
  
---*---   
**Though the roads lead into the future, however far,  
the warm winds will be blowing in there  
But they won't be as warm without you by my side  
  
Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"  
something starts anew when it becomes memories.**  
---*---  
  
  
~~2 Days Later~~  
  
  
             Syaoran carried his two suitcases in each of his hands. He walked into the busy airport with Meiling trailing behind him.  
  
  
            "Hey, pal, don't be dropping any of my stuff!!" Meiling snapped at the poor man carrying all five of her suitcases. She hurried and walked next to Syaoran with a sweet smile.  
  
  
            "Ne! Aren't you glad to be going home?" she asked with glittering eyes.  
  
  
             "Ecstatic." Syaoran grumbled sarcastically.  
  
  
            Meiling blinked, just thinking that Syaoran was just grouchy (as usual) and changed the subject, "Is that all you have?" Meiling looked at the two suitcases.  
  
  
            "Yes—" Syaoran replied.  
  
  
            "—Li-kun was never an enthusiastic dresser, now was he?" Tomoyo walked up to them.  
  
  
             "Daidouji," Syaoran acknowledged, "came to see me off?"  
  
  
            "Of course! I'll never forget—WE'LL never forget you." Tomoyo corrected herself as Sakura walked up from behind Tomoyo.  
  
  
            "I hope you'll come and visit here as much as possible, Li-kun. Have a good trip!" Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran.  
  
  
            "Domo. I'll try to do us a favor and not bring Meiling along if I visit next time." Syaoran smirked.  
  
  
             Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.  
  
  
            "...hey! That's NOT funny, Kinomoto!" Meiling exclaimed, shooting a glare at her and then punched Syaoran playfully.  
  
  
             Syaoran glanced around past crowds of people...  
  
  
            "...he's not here." Syaoran mumbled aloud unintentionally.  
  
  
            "Hm? Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
            "N-no one..." Syaoran mumbled. His eyes became lost as he remembered that night with the navy-haired mage...  
  
  
             Syaoran closed his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts and let out a soft, yet heavy sigh.  
  
  
            "I wonder where Hiiragizawa-kun is..." Sakura looked around, as if reading Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
  
            "Who cares! He was nothing but trouble!" Meiling remarked hotly. "Right, Syaoran?"  
  
  
            "... ..." Syaoran was just silent.  
  
  
             "Nothing but trouble? Oh, now, Meiling-san, I'm hurt..." said a voice.  
  
  
             Syaoran was as equally startled as Meiling. He spun around.  
  
  
            "Eriol!" Syaoran exclaimed, almost yelped.  
  
  
             "Eriol...?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked Syaoran strangely.  
  
  
            "I—I meant Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran stammered, slightly blushing. He looked at Eriol. "What..what are you doing here?"  
  
  
            "To see you off." Eriol smiled.  
  
  
            "...oh. Yeah." Syaoran nodded, his spirits dropped. _This is torture…oh, God…_  
  
  
             Whatever had happened that night...was just a memory...gone...soon to be forgotten in the later future...Syaoran looked away when he heard...  
  
  
             "Airplane 24-A will be leaving for Hong Kong in approximately 10 minutes...I repeat..." the speakers echoed throughout the airport.   
  
  
            "Well, that's us! Hurry, all right, Syaoran? I'll go early to get us seats!" Meiling rushed off after bowing and saying 'good-bye' to Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol.  
  
  
             "Um...oh, no! I forgot to tell Meiling something! Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and pulled her through the crowd, leaving Syaoran and Eriol alone...  
  
  
            They stood in silence, a few minutes passed by...  
  
  
            "I...I guess I'll see you someday, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said in a quiet tone. "...sayonara." it hurt to say farewell...saying good-bye to an unacquainted love...Syaoran was about to turn away until—  
  
  
            Eriol suddenly hugged Syaoran in a way that nearby people didn't know if it was an 'intimate hug' or a 'brotherly hug'. So they ignored the two boys. But...Eriol and Syaoran both knew which type of hug it was.  
  
  
             Syaoran felt a shiver run up and down his spine like an echo. He felt as if he had fallen into a dream because of the comforting warmth that seemed to radiate from Eriol's body into his.   
  
  
            "See? I told you something was going on between them!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura excitedly as they watched from afar.  
  
  
            "HOE! I'm so hanyaaaaan! Syaoran and Eriol—sugoi!" Sakura whispered back, clutching Tomoyo's hands in hers as they giggled together happily.  
  
  
(NOW back to Syaoran and Eriol. ^_^ )  
  
  
             "...sayonara, Li-kun." Eriol whispered in Syaoran's ear.  
  
  
             Syaoran's face was tinted a bright red. He was speechless, unable to say anything. But his heart ached when he heard Eriol say 'farewell'... _..he called me 'Li-kun'..._ Syaoran wished to hear his given name on Eriol's lips again...but...that wasn't possible, now was it?  
  
  
             "...yeah...Sayonara, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran murmured sadly, his arms limp to his sides. How he wanted to hold Eriol back...his arms twitched, but he resisted the urge to.  
  
  
            As Eriol pulled away, he whispered, almost out of Syaoran's earshot, "Aishiteru…"   
  
  
             Syaoran's eyes widened to their fullest extent, looking at Eriol as he drew back.  
  
  
            Eriol gave Syaoran a meaningful look.  
  
  
            "..E-Eriol..." Syaoran murmured, searching Eriol's secretive gray eyes.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled, happy to hear his first name spoken by Syaoran.  
  
  
            "NE!! Out of the way!" Meiling rushed toward Syaoran, pushing her way through the thick crowd of people. She reached out and grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him away. "Come on, Syaoran! We're going to miss the plane!"  
  
  
             Syaoran ignored her, but letting her pull him away from Eriol. His eyes still locked on Eriol until a crowd of people blocked his view...  
  
  
            …when the crowd of people passed, Eriol, the navy-haired, gray-eyed, porcelain mage was..gone.  
  
  
  
  
---*---  
**Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,  
I now want to believe in a new encounter.**  
---*---  
  
  
             Syaoran looked down from the window of the airplane.  
  
  
             "Aishiteru, Eriol..." Syaoran murmured softly, intently staring down as the plane ascended into the skies.  
  
  
            On the ground, the crisp air blew past Eriol as he walked toward his mansion, making his navy hair flicker. He looked up, a smile on his face, his glasses gleamed in the sun.   
  
  
            "…I know, my dear Xiao-Lang." Eriol murmured.  
  
  
             _…someday…someday…I will see you again…_ Eriol turned from the sky.  _…and things will be different…  
_  
  
  
---*---  
**I now want to believe in a new encounter...**  
---*---  
  
  
  
~*~ OWARI ~*~  
  
  
Author's Note:   
  
            What did you think? ^_^ my first SongFic. I read the lyrics from Touya's song and a lightbulb popped on my head! I just had to write this story, it was haunting my very dreams! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Domo arigatou!   
  
            PLEASE REVIEW! Onegai-shimasu!   
  
  
            P.S.: Unless I find another song, there may not be a sequel to this. I'd like to write one, but I may leave it as a single...so if anyone has any song requests, PLEASE e-mail me and tell me about it! Domo!  
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Hai: yes  
Wakuru: I understand; I see  
Joudan (yo): you're kidding!; you're joking!  
Chigau: No, I am not.  
Itte: Ow; ouch  
Gomen: sorry   
Izu yo: Let's go  
Domo: thanks  
Sayonara: Good-bye; Farewell  
Aishiteru: I love you


End file.
